Victim to Your Touch
by korabb
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are both humans and in college. They both take the bus home and Klaus stares at Caroline longing for her. With a dare from Damon Salvatore, they begin to talk and fall in love with each other. They have a wonderful summer relationship but then Klaus finds out Caroline's horrible secret and from there everything goes downhill in the worst kind of way.
1. Prolouge

**So this is a different kind of Klaroline story. I dunno the reaction I'll get from you guys but I hope you like because I really like the idea for this story. It's not exactly a happy story but I think it's a pretty good story that I have in my head. Anyhow, here's the prologue!**

Prologue

_Miles away, I can still feel you_

_Lay your head down on my embrace_

This isn't a happy story. This doesn't have a happily ever after. This story isn't about how two people fall in love and get married. This is a story about running wild and free in your youth only for it to be shattered in the end. This is about how you fall in love and sometimes, things don't work. This is a story about how a love burning like a match can end with a drop of water.

This is the story between Caroline Forbes and I and how we fell in love only for it to fall apart. The story of how I had been so happy only for everything to end so suddenly. The story of two young kids tainted by the blackness of the world trying to live through it. This is my not so happily ever after. This is the summer I lost everything.

I can't tell you that what happened is something that people remembered. What is there to remember about the boy who'd give his life for a girl who was already gone? This isn't easy to admit but everyone forgot about it so quickly, that is everyone but me. I can't forget. I won't forget that fateful night.

Caroline burned through this world like a shooting star. There for a simply moment, gone for the rest of eternity. There's no one that will ever be her and there's no comparison to her. She lit up my night sky for a simple summer but that summer is etched on my heart for all of eternity. All the other stars in the sky seemed so dull, so dim after her. She had been the girl I had been dying to meet.

Everything about her is etched into my soul. The way her body curved against mine, the way her smile lit up her face, the way my world seemed complete with her. _Everything_. I'll never forget her.

She was taken from me so early. She was lost to me from the get go.

Even to this day, I refuse to let her go. I still see flickers of her blonde curls running behind buildings and despite knowing she's gone, I chase after it only to be disappointed. I still feel the remains of her laughter in dead silence. I still feel her touch ghosting against my bare skin. I still see her smile in my dreams. To this day, she haunts me. She's my own personal ghost. The girl I can't let go of.

Caroline Forbes gave me everything only for things to shatter. She was the perfect stain glass window and I was the church that held her. She was the only thing I could ever asked for in my life and she flickered out like a Casanova. She protected me when I was supposed to protect her. I was her downfall. I was her end. I am the reason she dimmed so quickly.

This story isn't one for the history books. This story isn't a Shakespearean novel. This isn't Romeo and Juliet. This isn't how I gave everything I could to a girl that walked away. She left me but not by choice.

This is my not so happy happily ever after.

**I know that's a really short chapter but I promise you, it gets better. There are probably a lot of questions going through your head but I'm not going to give any spoilers. I feel like this is a great way for Klaus to introduce this story. (The story itself is told from Klaus's point of view as well.) Anyhow, any review would be welcomed with open arms.**


	2. Stomach Tied In Knots

**Glad you guys kind of like the first chapter. I'm really sorry for hurting your feels in such a way but I promise, in the following chapters everything will be okay!**

Stomach Tied In Knots

_I'm afraid of what I'll find_

_If you and I talk tonight_

Klaus sat down on a bench near the stop. He was the first one there as usual. Pulling out his history book, he decided this was prime time to study a bit. Finals were in a week or two and even though everyone knew he was going to ace the test, he was worried it. He stared down at the dates of kings past and wars fought.

His blonde curls were a bit array and they fell onto his forehead. He frowned. Klaus knew he should've woken up earlier. Not only would it have given him more time to study but his hair wouldn't look so bad. He hated looking like he had just crawled out of bed and he knew that's what he looked like right now.

A hand made contact with his back and he looked up at it's owner. A smiling Salvatore met his gaze. With a sigh, he closed his book and gave his friend a tedious smile. The Salvatore sat next to him.

"Should've known you'd be the one with your nose in your text book," the male next to him said with a laugh.

"You should study too, Damon," Klaus said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Why should I study when there are so many hot babes here?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I take it there's a party tomorrow?"

Damon flashed him a devious smile. "Yup! And I'm pretty positive I'm going to get my fair share of beautiful women wanting a piece of this." He paused for a moment before adding, "You should come."

The lighter haired male looked away from the man next to him. "You know I don't do parties."

"No. You do boring historian shit with annoying perfection. C'mon! Do something wild! Get a little crazy! Be twenty three! This only happens once."

He sighed. Damon wasn't going to drop it until he agreed so he might as well say yes now. "Fine. But only for a bit."

A mischievous glint appeared in the other male's eyes. "You won't regret it!"

"I'm pretty sure I will," Klaus mumbled as Damon's brother appeared.

"Uh-oh. Judging by the looks between you two, I came at just the right time," Stefan said.

Klaus smiled up at his roommate. Everyday, he thanked god Damon forced him to take on the sensible brother as his apartment roommate. Though Stefan was a year younger than him, he generally enjoyed the younger male's company.

Stefan took the seat next to him. The bus stop was beginning to get filled up with people. Many people walked past them. He noticed that a few of the women walked past a bit slower, obviously checking the trio out. Klaus didn't care for any of them. None of the women here ever peaked his interest. He'd gone on a few dates here and there but never anything serious. He was too motivated to his lessons.

Damon nudged him. "That entire group of girls is checking us out bro. We should go talk to them."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I think I'll stay here. Don't wanna give up our seats."

The dark haired male shrugged. "Whatever, bro." With that, he was up and talking to the girls.

"My brother still trying to get you to be with someone?" Stefan asked.

Klaus simply grunted as his reply. The younger male laughed.

"He really doesn't get it does he?"

"I don't think your bother ever 'got it,' Stefan."

He threw his head back in laughter at Klaus' words. "I don't think he can ever see past the booze induced stupidity and easy woman."

"I think his brain might explode if he did."

"Agreed. But he's good at what he does. I think he's went on like four dates in the past two days."

"You actually keep track?"

"For the most part," Stefan shrugged.

"I think I lost track of his... victories last year."

"I just go by week. I lost track of how many girls he's slept with long before that."

Klaus chuckled and scanned the bus stop. It was full with people now but his eyes landed on a pretty young blonde. Her wavy hair fell over her shoulders and her head was tilted down a bit. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear but it was rebellious and fell in front of her face anyhow. She leaned against the wall casually, a combat boot covered foot against the wall. Her body easily showed off by her tight Fall Out Boy tee and her patterned shorts. She glanced up and looked at him as if she had felt his gaze. He quickly looked away and turned back to Stefan.

"...brother's too dumb to realize she knows his game," he finished.

"What?" Klaus said, looking at him.

"Were you paying attention to what I was saying at all?" Stefan said with a slight smile.

He looked a little guilty. "No..."

Stefan laughed. "I was just talking about this Rebekah chick that Damon's trying to get with."

"Ah..?"

His friend shook his head. "Nevermind. I'll tell you when you're not distracted."

He smiled at Stefan. His roommate never asked about what he was thinking about. He wasn't nosy like Damon.

The bus pulled up and Klaus threw his backpack over his shoulder. Standing up, he looked over at the girl against the wall. She was still staring at him and he quickly looked away. People started piling onto the bus and as he was waiting to get on Damon appeared next to him.

"Totally got all of their numbers. Want one?" his dark haired friend said.

Klaus sighed. "No."

The girl from the wall rushed past them, bumping into Damon. He scowled.

"Hey! Watch where you're fucking going!" he said to the girl.

She turned around. "What are you going to do about?"

"Well, you're a chick so I can't hit you but I could ruin your reputation."

The girl laughed. "My reputation?! Do you really think I care about what _you _or anyone else for that matter thinks about me?"

Klaus smiled and Damon smirked.

"Feisty. Good. I like my girls feisty."

The girl made a face at Damon. "Are you trying to hit on me now?!"

The curly haired man laughed and the girl turned to him.

"What are you laughing at? You look like a damned Ken doll with curly hair."

Klaus frowned and it was Damon's turn to laugh.

"I'm not nearly tan enough to be a Ken doll. And my abs are far less toned."

His reply was rewarded with a smile and a light chuckle. Klaus didn't know why but making this girl laugh, even if it was only a chuckle, made him extremely happy. She turned away from them and disappeared into the crowd. His eyes started searching for her blonde hair with no avail. He sighed.

He decided right then and there, he needed to know that girl. He needed to know who she was and everything about her. He swore to himself that today would not be the last day he saw this mysterious blonde girl.

**Short chapter I know but I'm just introducing you to the story. Chapter three will probably be where everything really picks up so you've got two more chapters til really long chapters come! But I promise they'll be worth it! Anyhow, I know I changed up Caroline a little but at her core she's still the Care we all know and love. I promise that as things progress you'll understand why she's the way she is. Also I've decided on Debkah and Stelena as side couples. Bonnie and Kol will probably make an appearance but I dunno about anyone else. Kol will probably show up at the party. (I can't not have Kol. I mean just look at Nathaniel!) But leave reviews and let me know what you think!**


End file.
